masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Eternity
Eternity is a lounge/bar/hotel near the Nos Astra exchange on Illium. __TOC__ Bar The area is dimly lit with red light and is tended by the bartender, an asari matriarch named Aethyta. Upon entering the area, Conrad Verner can be seen having a conversation with the bartender (See the assignment Illium: Conrad Verner). There is also a terminal for the Illium: Liara: The Observer assignment nearby. Drink Kiosk *Shot of liquor: The best asari hard liquor money can buy. Much more refined than that krogan swill. Price: 5 *Glass of wine: A sweet and mellow glass of famous asari honey mead. Price: 10 *Mystery drink!: Whatever this is, it's rumored to come from the deepest reaches of the Traverse, distilled on a shadowy nameless planet by specifically-adapted vorcha. Price: 25 Lounge The lounge seems to be roughly divided into two separate sections: *'The Public Lounge': This area is, essentially, just a few tables and couches spread across the area so that the general population can sit around and go about their business or converse with one another. Near the entrance to this area, there is a long couch set against the wall. At the far side of the couch, a quarian and an asari are talking and, if interacted with, Shepard can activate the assignment Illium: Indentured Service. Occupying a table near the bar, a quarian and a turian can be overheard talking to each other with the turian desperately dropping hints that his friend just doesn't pick up on (or deliberately ignores). One of the packages for Ish will be near them. *'The "Private" Lounge': This area is to Shepard's immediate right upon entering the door. It seems as though this slightly secluded section is reserved for special events and similar occurrences. In any case, the most notable thing about this area is an ongoing Bachelor Party. An asari can be seen dancing on a table in front of a salarian, human, and turian, as they talk. Back Room Other than when Shepard and company come here to meet Lanteia for Miranda's loyalty mission, the room seems to remain empty. In the room there is a couch and a table and, other than a large window with the Eternity logo on it, there are really no other notable features of the room. Trivia *The background music playing in the club is "To Hide, To Seek" by Comaduster, a sound engineer at BioWare. Although it is in the game, this song does not appear on the sound track which only consists of songs composed by Jack Wall of EA games. *When walking around the lounge, it is possible to overhear a quarian and a turian talking about the quarian's human boyfriend. Judging by the nature of the conversation, this is likely BioWare's way of poking fun at the fans who requested Tali as a romance option. *After talking to the asari matriarch bartender, Shepard can order a drink by saying "Just a drink", but unlike in other bars Shepard won't actually drink from the glass after the asari pours it. Instead, the glass remains full on the bar table in row with other glasses which are empty. Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Locations Category:Illium Category:Entertainment